I'm so sorry
by shermsgirl
Summary: A fight, an accident, will an apology be enough to fix it. Will they be given another chance or will someone different swoop in and claim the prize. Can Inuyasha fix what he has broken with Kagome? Or will he loss his chance at happiness forever?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

Kagomes pov  
Dear diary, we just set up camp for the night and it's the same as usual. Inuyasha is sitting in a tree sulking cause we don't have any Raman left. Sango it polishing her hirkotes that big boomerang thing of hers. Miroku is off to the side meditating but I think he is really trying to think of ways to grope sango without getting slapped. Shippo and kirara are running around playing not to far from miroku. So that just leaves me. Kagome Higurishi I'm the Shikon miko. I'm 17 years old and I travel back in time to the feudal era.

Normal pov  
"Hey Wench get a move on with dinner I'm starving!" A voice shouted fro a tree not to far away. " we'll Inuyasha if you want it so bad why don't you SIT down and help?" A yelp and a thump were heard from around the tree. "Damn wench why did you do that." He screamed at the young girl sitting by the fire. " because I can't do anything about dinner until you go out and hunt you Baka . " she replied as she stood to dust off her jeans. So far we've been working on finding jewel shards the last eight months we find a piece here and there most of them lost to naraku. We've been lucky here recently found three jewel shards in the last week and haven't come across naraku if he ever manages get the complete shikon jewel he will be far too powerful for us to destroy. But he's not the only thing we have to worry about Inuyasha's former love Kikyo was brought back from the grave she also has shikon jewel shards she seeks revenge on Inuyasha for her death 50 years ago. Even after being brought back and being told Inuyasha did not cause her death 50 years ago she can't let go of her anger hatred need for revenge even though Naraku killed her she still promises to drag Inuyasha to hell with her.

" keh who do you think you are telling me what to do you wench I'm the Alpha around here I give the orders." Inuyasha replied as he crawled out of the crater she created by sitting him. " SIT Inuyasha I'm sick and tired of listening to you complain all the time. We are human you know we have to take breaks or we would collapse just because you can go days and days without stopping doesn't mean we can and if we don't take breaks you don't get your precious Ramen." Kagome yelled back at him. " fucking bitch why did you set me this time I didn't do anything to you if you want to take a break so bad why the hell don't you just go home. And stay there. Your completely useless anyway. "his voice was muffled as he was still buried face first in the ground. " What did you say to me dog-buy?" Kagome stomped over next to his crater. " I hate you." His words were so soft she couldn't hear them " I said . " he jumped fro the crater to stand in front of her. With his hair tousled and his Hands planted firmly on his hips you could tell he was beyond angery. " I said I fucking HATE you stupid bitch." All other conversations in the clearing stopped at his declaration. He took a step forward to where he was almost directly in Kagomes face. " Your useless weak totally and completely pathetic." 'STOP' You couldn't shoot a bow if you like depended on it and it has by the way. You have no control over your powers." 'PLEASE STOP SAYING THESES HORRIBLE THINGS " You're not as strong as smart or as beautiful." 'KAMA-SAMA DONT SAY THAT NAME! ' " As Kikyo so I don't know why we even bother with you. I should just invite Kikyo to joins us then this mission would be completed a lot fast. By someone that knows what they're doing. We don't need you besides your just a " ' NO NOT THAT I CANT HANDEL THAT.' " reincarnation and a poor one at that." These words hung heavily in the air.  
As inuyasha glared down at Kagome he began to notice something she would not look him in the eyes and she was not crying. Most of the time by now she would have gone running home in tears. But this time she just stood there. It was really starting to bother him when suddenly her eyes met his and he took a step back in shock, Kagomes once bright and vibrant article blue eye were now dead and lifeless. As he looked into her eyes he saw no trace of any emotion love hate there was just nothing there. It was like she was completely empty.

" Ka kagome what's ?" He reached up a hand as if to place it on her cheek in comfort only to have her step swiftly back. His had dropped listlessly to the side.  
"You're right inuyasha I am worthless pathetic and weak. I realize not that I never should have come here. I mean nothing to any of you. So I will no longer burden you with my presence." She walked swiftly over to the stunned hanyo. Faster then even he could see she reached out and grabbed the subjugation necklace. His eyes shot down to where she held it firmly in her hand. She gave a gentle tug. His eyes flew back up to hers in panic. 'NO SHE CANT MEAN TO DO IT?' Her eyes gave no indication what she was planning to do. With a sharp pull the string of beads snapped.

Silenced reigned in the clearing as the beads scattered in the grass as his feet. He stared in shock as kagome clenched her fist around the remaining beads in her hand and turned from him to walk away. Not saying a word to anyone she simply walked from the clearing into the trees.

Kagomes POV  
It's over. After everything it just over. The fighting the laughing spending the last 2 years together. It's just over. These words just keep circling around in my head. If I stop walking now I'll never make it to the well. Just keep walking they won't miss me anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha fell to his knees in the grass his eyes following kagome as she disappeared into the trees. His eyes drifted down to rest on the beads that lay in the grass.  
Inuyashas pov  
How can I say it? It was all lies. I'm such an idiot why would I say that when I know it hurts her so badly. She's nothing like her she's better, smarter, stronger, more beautiful and I will never deserve her. I really am a worthless halfbreed she'll never forgive me.  
Normal pov  
Inuyasha simply sat there is the rest of his group began screaming at him" you idiot why would you do that to her she's given everything up for you you're a monster." Screamed the small fox demon as he ran about throwing things at him. "you bastard" sango said simply walking way. She knew if she stayed anywhere near him she would beat him to a bloody pulp. " my friend I don't know what's caused all of this trouble but with the way things are now I don't know if lady Kagome can forgive you again." Miroku placed his hand on his shoulder and pat him gently before walking away to attend the fire. Inuyasha just stared down at the be choosing not to reply to any of them he knew the moment he said something All Hell would break loose he pulled a small leather patch from his kosonode and began to pick up the remaining beats laying around him. Shippo had taken kilala to follow after sango. No one seemed to notice at the time that kagome had left her big yellow bag back at the campsite they all assumed that she would return for it soon. An hour past with inuyasha simply sitting there in the grass Miroku tending the fire and Sango out there somewhere with shippo and kilala. Another hour passed them two and three and finally after four hours past Songo return to the camp to notice that she had still not returned. " she hasn't gotten back yet she couldn't of just disappeared we're too far from the well and she left her bag here I think we need to start looking for." " Songo my dear She will return when she's ready she simply needs time." Miroku said as he turned to lay by Sango by the fire.

Authors Note: Hello all my readers out there that is if you exist. I'm wishing that this chapter will finally get atleast 1 review since I got nothing from the last one. I would really like to know what you think even critisiem is welcome but please try not to be to harsh this is my first story. Thanks Shermsgirl


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own inuyasha

Chapter 3 hurt

Normal pov

The fire crackled but no one dared to say a word. " Sango?" The little fox demon softly called out. " Yes Shippo what do you need?" The slayer reached down to pet the child on the head. " When do you think Kagome is going to come back? It's getting really late and I'm hungry. " he asked. " I think that Kagome has returned to her time to cool off for awhile. She will probably be back in a few days." As she was trying to reassure the kit she was also trying to reassure herself that her friend would indeed come back. " But Sango if she was going to the well to go home wouldn't she have taken her bag and her bow?" Shippo pointed out to them. Sangos head whipped over to the last place she had seen Kagomes bag. It had not been touched in the 4 hours since she left camp. Draped gently across her bag was her bow and quiver of arrows. " Fuck Miroku we have to find her quickly she's out there and completely unarmed with the jewel shards." Sango yelled as she grabbed her giant boomerang and started charging off towards the trees. She got no more the 6 step forward when Inuyasha spoke for the first time since the fight. " I smell blood." The moment those words left his lips he sprang from his sitting position straight into the tree line. The words completely unarmed kept racing around in his head. SHES ALONE OUT THERE UNARMED WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER IT WILL BE ALL MY FAULT WHAT DO I DO?

Here is the next chapter. I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed. Some one mentioned that it is difficult to understand who is saying what so I will try to improve on the. I plan to post a new chapter at least every 3 days. Hope you enjoy the next one.I would also like to mention that I am in need of a beta. I had someone that said they would do it for me but she had some issues and had to back out. If you might be willing please PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's heart felt like if was going to beat out of his chest as he raced through the trees trying to follow the path of thier milo friend. He burst into a

nearby clearing only to stop frozen in shock at the scene before him. Kagome stood leaning heavily against a tree with blood gushing from an arrow

protruding from her left shoulder and one from her right thigh. Across the clearing stood Kikyo with an arrow notched and ready to fire. Inuyasha looked

from one girl to the next trying to make himself comprehend what was going on. " What the fuck is going on here?" He shouted. Kikyo's hollow eyes met his.

" I am taking back what is rightfully mine inuyasha. My soul and your heart. You are mine you have always been mine and with this girl out of the way you

will remember that." She stated her voice void of any emotion. They were so softly spoken that Inuyasha almost didn't hear Kagomes next statement.

"You can't take something that was never mine. Inuyasha does not love me. He never has." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

His ears twithed as he heard what she said. " I'm such a fool." He thought as his eyes met Kagomes. As he stared at her he finally began to see all of

the damage he had caused her over the years. It broke his heart to see that she was so completely emotionally broken and it was all his fault. " Please

Kami let there be some way for me to fix this." He pleaded. As he focused on Kagome a strange sound met his ears. Suddenly his eyes shot over to stare

at Kikyo, who had just released her arrow. An arrow that was aimed directly at Kagomes heart. Inuyasha knew deep within his heart that even with his

Hanyuo speed he would not make it in time to stop it from striking her. All he could do was stand in stunned silence as Kagomes impending death sped

towards her.

"ENOUGH" a voice boomed out seemingly from all directions at once. As Inuyasha looked on time stood still.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own inuyasha or any of rumiko takahasis characters

Authors note

To all of my readers I am so sorry for the long time between updates. The last few weeks have been very hectic for me. I just recently moved and my internet was just turned back on on the 19th. I know this is not an excuse and I will try to update more frequently from now on. Ok enough with my rambling and on with the chapter.

" ENOUGH" As the voice boomed out Kagome who has shut her eyes tightly at the release of kikyos arrow opened her eyes only to stare is shock. The arrow Kikyo had shot at her was frozen in mid air just inches from her face. Suddenly a hand began to materialize around the arrows shaft. Kagomes eyes slowly followed the hand up the arm to strong shoulders to land on the handsome face of a man she had never seen before. Gentle eyes stared down at her full of untold affection. Suddenly he turned from her to face Kikyo. "We have had enough of your selfishness undead one. You have tried to do much harm to our daughter even though you know she is innocent. For that we will never for give you. You will be punished." The man stated as if it were common knowledge that she was in trouble. Kikyo scowled at his her anger rising. " She is nothing. Who are you to try to punish me on her behalf?" The more she spoke the louder Kikyos voice got. " We are Izunagami. And this is our first daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know who you think you are but I have never heard of you demon. I suggest you step away from the girl before I kill you as well." Kikyo state as she drew the string on her bow tight. " oh my Kami." Miroku whispered as her fell to his knee in a deep bow. The man merely laughter at kikyos words. "It is truly funny how odd it is that the supposedly spiritually inclined have no idea the true name or powers of the Kami. " he chuckled darkly. After staring at Kikyo for a moment he turned around to fully face kagome. "Come daughter we must leave so your wounds may be treated. And so the appropriate punishment may be given. "  
" Hey you asshole get away from my Kagome down before I kill you." Inuyasha yelled before drawing tetsaiga and charging forward . The man turned sharply to look at him. With a simple wave of his hand a barrier of great spiritual power trapped each person in place. "Damn you you bastard who the hell do you think you are.?" Inuyasha shouted at him pounding his fists on the barrier around him. The man returned his attention back to Kagome who had begun to sway precariously from blood lose. Gently he picked her up bridal style. As he turned around to face everyone the warmth in his eyes was gone. " I have decided not to wait on my brethren to dole out your punishment. I will begin with the undead priestess also know as Kikyo, you who have done the most physical damage to our daughter. We sentence you to life on earth as a human woman." Kikyos heart was pounding so loudly she almost didn't hear the next part. " you will be given a new body and your original soul will be returned as well." " NO " a small child's voice chimed in. " if you give her that soul my mama will die. You can't do that." Shippo stated having finally built up the courage to come from his hiding place behind kilala. " worry not the soul she shall recieve was never your mothers soul. They were interlaced so the the people of this time would believe she was a priestess and not figure out what she truly is." He looked away from the trembling kit back to Kikyo. " listen well to me woman. A woman made of clay and bones with many evil deeds against the purest soul. Returned to life you shall be to walk the lands for eternity. No love joy or happiness shall you find. Every place you stop you will inspire contempt and loathing. Alone you shall be for the rest of time." Everyone could feel the weight of his works in the air. Suddenly a bright light shot out of nowhere hitting Kikyo straight in the chest. It threw her back several feet into a tree. As she sat there in stunned silence she placed her hand over the left side of her chest. " I'm alive."


	8. Chapter 8

To kougas older woman and the guest reviewer that thought Kikyos punishment was the best ever thank you very much. It only gets worse for her in later chapters.

I don't own Inuyasha or and of it's characters. I wish I did but sadly I don't.

As soon as the words left her lips her eyes widened her hands flew to her face and she began to scream in agony. She threw herself to the forest floor as she clutched her face. To Kikyo it felt like hours of torture but to everyone else it was a few short seconds. As quickly as it had come the pain passed. She pulled herself from the ground to stare at Izunagami. A gasp from Sango quickly drew her attention. " K-kikyo your face." Sango whispered. Kikyo sneered at the group as she looked from face to face. " What are you talking about slayer? There is nothing wrong with me." She stood shakily to her feet. Suddenly something shot from out of nowhere to stop mere inches from her face. It was a plain silver mirror. As she stared into the mirror her eyes widened in horror at what lay upon her brow. " NO NO what have you done to me you demon?" As Kikyo screamed at Izunagami he smirked at her. There engraved upon her brow where the words traitor and monster. " This is the beginning of your punishment. Your dream was to be a normal woman. To get married and have a family. Now where ever you got everyone will know that you are a traitor to your beliefs. You betrayed your teachings as a miko. You threatened our daughter over your petty jealousies. You have been given new life so that you may wander the earth alone for the rest of time or until we deem you forgiven for your crimes. You will never find the love you long for. Never find peace or happiness."


End file.
